Avaflux
Avaflux(エーバフルックス,'' eebafurukkusu''), or as he is called in Human body, Flux (フルックス, furukkusu) was of Twin Emperor's and nowdays Tyrant King of Morpheans and thus Absolute ruler of their race. He reigns over Planet Morphea with iron grasp and is planning to launch assault to Planet Earth after Morphea was released from World of Void . Appearance Avaflux takes form of Elemental whose body is compossed from fire, water, air and earth. He is able to change his body as he wants to, and has no "Permanent" physical form. He often is shown to wear crown made from ice, mocking former ruler of water area. Personality Avaflux's is fusion of four elementals, and has slightly unstable personality. He is shown to be however cold-blooded and ruthless ruler. During his time at Void, personalities of four elementals became one, giving Avaflux some sanity, but not changing his coldness and thirst of war. Avaflux thinks other races are "lesser beings, gnats only to be wait to be crushed". Avaflux heavily despises Quasin who sealed Morphea to World of Void on first place. History Return of Morphea Arc Thanks to Taojin's wish at Namek, Morphea was returned from World of Void. Absol Arc - Void God Arc After his defeat and stealing powers of Taojin, Avaflux restored Void Morphean, God Algol. Abilities & Powers Being Morphean, Avaflux's power is impossible to measure. Quasin however has said that he is strong enough to be God of Morpheans, and that if he'd use Fusion he could easily fight equally Super Saiyan God. After forced to use Fusion, Avaflux lost ability use freely all elemental powers at once, but also absorbed Taojin 's Elemental Powers, granting himself powers over Light and Darkness. Former Abilities and Powers *'Morphean Body ': Avaflux's body is compessed about Four basic elements; Fire, Water, Earth and Wind. This makes him difficult foe to deal with. Techniques & Special Abilities *'Morphean Sense :' Avaflux is able to sense other Morpheans. However, he is unable to sense life force of others. *'Flight': While in human body, Avaflux is able to use Ki to fly. *'Regeneration' : Taojin is able to restore his body by using light and darkness repentantly, depending which side was damaged. *'Element Manipulation : '''Avaflux has ability freely manipulate Water, Fire, Earth and Air, and later Light and Darkness as well. However in human form he can only control one at time. **'Air Manipulation :' Avaflux is able to control air and form either razor sharp blades from it, cause devastating tornados or push his enemies with storm wind. ***'Air Razor:' Avaflux generates several razor-sharp blades of air which are launched at prey. ***'Air Wall:' Avaflux compresses air to block attacks. ***'Air Push:' Avaflux pushes air, causing everything on line of attack to be sent flying in distance. ***'Grand Tornado:' Avaflux creates vortex which sucks everything inside it and grinds it to find dust. **'Fire Manipulation:' Avaflux is able to manipulate fire at will to reduce his prey to ashes. Avaflux himself says that power of Flame Morpheans is good for nothing but Destruction, making it his most offensive type. ***'Blaze Aura': Avaflux covers himself in fire, increasing his physical power and healing his wounds. ***'Flare Nova': Avaflux creates and throws massive Fireballs at targets ***'Heat Shield': Avaflux creates shield of flames which reduces any attack to ashes. ***'Pyro Lancer': By surrounding himself with fire and charging at target, Avaflux causes his opponents massive damage. ***'Inferno Beam': Avaflux first creates Heat Shield and then focuses its fire in one spot, creating accurate beam which pierces through almost anything. ***'Hellfire Sphere': By surrounding himself with sphere of fire, Avaflux charges at his target. This attack is perfect defense and offensive. **'Water Manipulation:' Much like Quasin, also Avaflux is able to manipulate water and ice, using it mostly to disturb his opponents and freezing them, making them easy prey. ***'Frozen Burst': Combination of Water and Ice, attack freezes anything it hits in mere instants. ***'Ice Age': Absolute defense, where Avaflux surrounds himself with ice crystal which thaws quickly. ***'Absolute Zero': Avaflux drops his body temperature and freezes anyone who touches him. **'Earth Manipulation:' Avaflux has said while Earth Manipulation gives him upper ground, it is most useless of his abilities. ***'Earthquake': Avaflux quakes earth, easily destroying towns. ***'Gaia Meteor': By pulling out stones from ground and then propelling them at his target with high velocities, Avaflux can do some decent damage. ***'Stone Bullet': Smaller and faster than Gaia Meteor. **'Light Manipulation:' Originally power of Taojin, Avaflux stole his power and gained ability to both absorb and use light as weapon- Replacing his lack of Ki attacks with pure concernated light energy. ***'Solaris Sphere': Full-Power Energy Sphere-kind attack. ***'Sun Blaze': Full-power Energy wave-kind attack. ***'Shining Arrow:' Accurate blast of light energy which after hitting target can easily blast off their limbs. **'Darkness Manipulation:' Another one of Taojin's abilities, Avaflux is able to harness power of Darkness in form of powerful and lethal energy based attacks. ***'Shadow Disk': Destructo-Disk like attack. ***'Dark Lance': Full-Power Energy Wave-like attack done with two hands. ***'Darkness Blade': Blade of Shadow Energy which cuts through almost anything. ***'Darkness Nova': Compressed sphere of Dark Energy which detonates upon impact, causing massive explosion. *'Avatara's Burst:' Avaflux' singature technique. By first pointing his hand at his target, he focuses energy of four elements to his palm before firing powerful beam. This attack is strong enough to erase almost any matter to nothingness in instant. He used this move to destroy former ruler of Water Area. Firing method is much similar as '''Tri-Beams'. **'Destruction Burst' : More powerful Avatara's Burst fired from mouth of Titanic Avaflux. When used by Human Form, Avaflux gathers elemental energies to his palm as Sphere and throws it at target, causing massive explosion. Transformation Titanic Form After gathering enough material, Avaflux takes his true form; Massive elemental, made from all elementals inside. Besides of normal elemental powers, he grows arm made from living trees to his right arm. Being Avaflux's true form, his power is multiplied by over thousand. Though form makes him slower, his destructive power and strenght are multiplied. Gallery Avaflux.png|Avaflux Original form AvafluxBody.png|Avaflux after forced to take over Human body. AvafluxGathers.png|Gathering elemental energies from surroundings. AvafluxElementBomb.png|Avaflux using Destruction Burst. AvataraBurst.png|Charging Avatara Burst. AvataraBurst-FIre!.png|'Avatara Burst' fired. FluxAirRazor.png|'Air Razor' FluxAirThrust.png|'Air Thrust' FluxAirWall.png|'Air Wall' FluxTempest.png|'Grand Tempest' FluxAbsoluteZero.png|'Absolute Zero' FluxIceShell.png|'Ice Age' FluxIceBurst.png|'Frozen Burst' being Charged. FluxIceBurstFire.png|'Frozen Burst' fired. FluxBlazeAura.png|'Blaze Aura' FluxFireNova.png|'Flare Nova' FluxFlameShield.png|'Heat Shield' FluxFlameSpear.png|'Pyro Lancer' FluxInfernoBeam.png|'Inferno Beam' FluxHellfireDome.png|'Hellfire Sphere' FluxSolarisSphere.png|'Solaris Sphere' FluxSunBlaze.png|'Sun Blaze' FluxSunshineBeam.png|'Shining Arrow' FluxStoneBullet.png|'Stone Bullet' FluxGaiaMeteors.png|'Gaia Meteors' FluxShadowDisk.png|'Shadow Disk' FluxDarkBeam.png|'Dark Lances' FluxDarkRazor.png|'Darkness Blade' FluxDarknessOrb.png|'Darkness Nova' Trivia * Base form is Balance Elemental from Runescape, while Titanic is Fusion Elemental from Magic the Gathering. * His name becomes from words "Avatar" and "Flux". Category:MakutaDethos Category:Morpheans Category:Villians Category:Deity